Scrapbook
by Cakue-chan
Summary: Karena roommate adalah teman sekaligus keluarga. [BTS Fanfiction. JinV. KookV. Cover by Datgurll]
1. Page 00 : Trailer

**BTS Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oooOOOooo~**

 **Roommate Rules :**

1\. Kau harus seorang laki-laki. Wanita sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, tapi kami tidak akan tanggung jawab jika kau hamil nantinya.

2\. Harus pintar memasak. Kau tidak bisa? Maka kami akan mengeluarkanmu secepat mungkin. Terutama yang tidak bisa menyalakan pematik gas di kompor atau tidak berteman baik dengan dapur. Kami tidak ingin ada kebakaran.

3\. Jangan berkelakuan aneh. Jika kau bergolongan darah AB, maka kami akan mempertimbangkannya kembali.

4\. Membayar sewa rumah setiap tanggal 30. Hanya 33,3% dari biaya seluruhnya. Kau tanya kenapa? Karena kami tinggal berdua dan akan bertambah satu jika kau berhasil menjadi _roommate_ kami.

5\. Jangan membuat masalah.

6\. Harus mencintai musik. Tidak suka? Jangan datang.

 _7\. Single_. Kami tidak ingin kau kecewa karena sudah merebut pacarmu.

8\. Tidak menerima seseorang yang _individualis._ Karena _roommate_ adalah **_teman_ ** sekaligus **_keluarga_**.

 **Regards,**

 **Kim Seokjin & Jeon Jungkook. **

**~oooOOOooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kau yakin akan tinggal di_ penthhouse _seperti ini, Taehyung-ah?"_

 _"_ Well, _kenapa tidak? Uangku tidak sebanyak itu untuk tinggal di apartemen sendirian, bodoh."_

 _"Aku tidak mengkawatirkan uangmu, bodoh!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Tae—"_

 _"AH! KAU KAN SI BODOH, IDIOT, DAN ORANG LINGLUNG YANG TADI?"_

.

.

.

 _"Hyung ... yakin?"_

 _"Memangnya kenapa?"_

 _"Dia itu AB."_

.

.

 **Kim Seokjin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, and other cast**

.

.

 _"Yak! Dasar penipu! Kau pikir aku ini pembantu,_ eoh _?"_

 _"Sebenarnya, iya. Salah sendiri kau masuk perangkap kami, dasar bodoh."_

 _"Jangan panggil aku bodoh, bocah."_

 _"Aku bukan bocah, bodoh."_

 _"Kalian berdua! Kenapa di sini bisa tercium bau gosong dan—ASTAGA! DARI MANA DATANGNYA ASAP HITAM INI?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Bodoh sekali aku bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini,"_

 _"Tae—"_

 _"Kau benar, kalian memang benar. Aku hanyalah orang asing."_

 _"..."_

 _"Katakan padaku, pernakah kalian bertanya-tanya untuk apa aku tetap di sini?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Di antara kami berdua ..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **"SCRAPBOOK"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"... siapa yang akan kau pilih, Kim Taehyung?"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Coming Soon**

* * *

 **A/N :** /kabur/


	2. Page 01 : The Penthouse

**' _Kau benar-benar brengsek.'_** _Read. 11.55 p.m_

 ** _'Wow, lucu sekali Kim Taehyung. Lihat siapa di sini yang berbicara. Seingatku, kau menerima perasaan seseorang dengan begitu mudahnya.'_** _Read. 11.56 p.m_

 ** _'Kau seharusnya tahu siapa yang bermulut manis di sini.'_** _Read. 11.56 p.m_

 ** _'Terserah apa katamu, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya tidak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan, Taehyung.'_** _Read. 11.57 p.m_

 ** _'Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau sadar betul apa yang kuinginkan, dan apa yang terbaik selanjutnya.'_** _Read. 11.58 p.m_

 ** _'Tch, aku tahu apa maksudmu, Tae. Tapi aku ingin kau yang mengatakannya.'_** _Read. 11.58 p.m_

 ** _'Jangan membuatku jadi seseorang yang jahat,'_** _Read. 11.58 p.m_

 ** _'Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang brengsek.'_** _Read. 11.59 p.m_

 ** _'Tanpa diberitahu pun, kau memang orang paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui Namjoon-ssi.'_** _Read. 11.59 p.m_

 _._

 _._

 ** _'Kita selesai.'_** _Read. 00.00 a.m_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Scrapbook"**

 **Disclaimer :** intinya, tokoh di sini bukan punya saya kecuali ceritanya *wink*

 **Warning :** _always bottom!tae, fufufu._ Dunia terlalu indah dengan seorang Taehyung yang diperebutkan, wakakak #apasih.

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Page One] "The Penthouse"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oooOOOooo~**

 **.**

 ** _Rule one :_**

 _Pertama, Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah salah._

 **.**

 **~oooOOOooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau seperti _zombie_."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Ralat, kau seperti makhluk kanibal gila yang disebut _crank,_ Taehyung-ah,"

"Oh, benarkah? Padahal aku bisa menjadi Newt. Atau Thomas, mungkin?"

"Kuganti lagi, kau gila. KAU. BENAR-BENAR. GILA."

"Oh … benarkah?"

"Arrgh!"

Park Jimin selalu membenci hari Senin. Mungkin sesuatu yang bisa disebut klise ketika ungkapan _'I hate Monday'_ kembali merajalela di setiap detik hidupnya, napasnya, bahkan saat ia terbangun di pagi hari dan terlelap menjelang malam tiba sampai esok hari datang. _Oh yeah,_ hanya segelintir orang yang menganggap hari Senin itu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan. Hari pernikahan, misalnya. Meski Jimin sendiri pun tidak tahu kapan ia bisa merasakannya.

Tapi, dari sekian rutinitas hari Senin yang setiap kali dilakukannya (bangun, sarapan, berangkat kuliah, mendengarkan dosen, pulang, tugas, lalu tidur lagi) yang bagi Jimin membosankan, mendapati seorang Kim Taehyung dengan _mood_ seperti orang mati jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan yang lainnya. Itu menjengkelkan, sungguh. Dan Jimin mengutuk seseorang bernama Kim Namjoon dengan segala janji manisnya yang pernah dikatakan untuk seorang Kim Taehyung.

Kini, janji itu berubah menjadi dusta yang akan sulit dilupakan.

"Lupakan si brengsek Kim Namjoon itu, Taehyung," sahut Jimin akhirnya, lama-lama ia jadi gemas sendiri dengan tingkah pemuda berambut cokelat tua yang duduk di depannya itu. Jika saja keadaan kafetaria kampus tidak seramai— _well,_ tidak ramai-ramai juga, sih—ini, Jimin sudah memastikan akan menggebrak meja cukup keras agar alam sadar seorang Kim Taehyung pulih dengan cepat.

Jimin mengenal siapa itu Kim Namjoon. Termasuk bagaimana tabiat asli di belakangnya selama pemuda tinggi itu menjalin hubungan bersama Taehyung. Untuk itu, ketika Taehyung berkata bahwa ia akan berpisah dengan seorang Kim Namjoon (dalam artian suatu hubungan yang terkait dengan hati), Jimin tidak perlu repot-repot memberikan bantahan.

"Aku sudah melupakannya sejak kemarin, Jimin," balas Taehyung ketus, meski lesu sempat terselip dalam nada suaranya. "Dan aku tidak menyesal sudah memutuskannya kemarin malam, sungguh." Ia menggeleng beberapa kali, "tidak. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai melupakannya sejak aku jarang pulang ke apartemen."

Dalam dua minggu terakhir ini, Park Jimin dengan senang hati membagi ruangan apartemennya yang bisa dibilang luas itu ditempati bersama Kim Taehyung. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa Taehyung memutuskan untuk minggat dari apartemennya sendiri—ralat, apartemen yang ditempatinya bersama Kim Namjoon, kekasihnya—dan menetap di sana sampai akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru. Tidak lama, karena satu minggu setelah Jimin menemani Taehyung dengan ekstra sabar (jujur saja, Taehyung terkadang bisa sangat bodoh dalam memilih), mereka berhasil menemukan tempat yang cocok. Jimin memang belum melihat tempatnya, namun Taehyung bilang calon tempat tinggal barunya itu bagus dan yang pasti, biaya sewanya juga murah.

Jimin menghela napas lelah. "Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi," ia bergumam, "omong-omong, apa mantanmu itu tahu kau akan pindah?"

"Ha ha ha," Taehyung tertawa aneh, aneh sekali. "Itu sama saja mencari mati."

Sepasang alis Jimin mengerut. "Kau tidak memberitahunya?"

"Untuk apa?" pemuda itu membalas tak acuh, lalu menyesap pelan secangkir _macchiato_ yang sempat dilupakannya pelan. " _Orang itu_ pasti tidak akan membiarkanku pindah."

"Maksudmu, dia tidak ingin putus?"

Bahu Taehyung mengendik. "Terserah apa katanya, aku tidak peduli," masih jelas dalam ingatannya ketika ia menggunakan kata ' _kau'_ sebagai pengganti _'Namjoon-hyung'_ yang sering kali Taehyung ucapkan untuk memanggil kekasih—bukan, mantan kekasihnya—itu ketika mereka bertengkar dalam percakapan _Line_ semalam hingga akhirnya kalimat sakral berupa putus tertulis. Taehyung bahkan bisa mengingat bagaimana jemari-jemarinya mengetik dengan begitu cepat dan terburu-buru. Tidak sopan, memang. Tapi seperti sifat dasarnya yang keras kepala, Taehyung tidak peduli; sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika dia mencarimu?"

"Aku akan sembunyi."

"Jika dia bertanya padaku?"

Mata Taehyung memicing. "Katakan yang sebenarnya, kau mati, Park Jimin."

Jimin menggeleng frustasi. "Sepertinya aku tidak perlu berbohong," katanya sambil meringis. "Karena orang yang baru saja kita bicarakan sedang berjalan kemari, tidak jauh dari tempatmu, Taehyung."

Taehyung spontan terbatuk, meletakkan cangkir cukup keras hingga cairan semu pahit itu keluar dan mengotori permukaan meja, setelah itu bangkit berdiri dengan terburu-buru.

" _Bloody shit."_

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Yang Jeon Jungkook ingat, hari ini akan ada pendatang baru.

Seokjin sudah mengirimnya pesan singkat (sebelum pria itu datang menjemputnya di sekolah untuk pulang bersama) tentang siapa yang akan menjadi penghuni baru di sebuah _penthouse_ yang selama ini mereka berdua tempati, dan kapan sang pendatang akan tiba. Dalam pesan singkat yang ditulis Seokjin, penghuni baru itu akan datang tepat pukul lima sore. Dan Jungkook mendapati jarum jam yang melingkar manis di pergalangan tangan kirinya mengarah pada angka empat.

Satu jam menanti, dan Jungkook benci menunggu dalam setiap detiknya.

Terus terang saja, ide Seokjin untuk menerima orang baru dalam teritori kehidupan mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bisa Jungkook terima. Awalnya ia membantah, jelas. Jungkook tidak suka menerima orang asing dalam hidupnya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak mempercayai siapa-siapa lagi kecuali Kim Seokjin. Pria dua puluh dua tahun dengan profesi sebagai dokter itu sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak. Bukan hanya sekadar kakak, tapi bagian dari keluarga.

Lalu, ketika ultimatum yang diberikan Seokjin kepadanya mulai terucap, Jungkook tahu membuat kesepakatan bersama pria itu adalah jalan terakhir. Jungkook tidak suka pertengkaran, untuk itu ia tidak menolak meski relung hatinya menerima dengan berat hati. Seokjin mungkin bisa menerima seorang pendatang baru, dengan alasan mengisi kekosongan satu kamar dalam _penthouse_ mereka yang belum terpakai. Namun bagi Jeon Jungkook, menerima keadaan baru akan menjadi hal yang tersulit dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, Jungkook," Seokjin melepas sabuk pengaman dengan tergesa, mengambil ransel yang terletak di kursi belakang mobil, lalu membuka pintu di sampingnya. "Aku hanya akan menemui dosen anatomiku di kampus, tidak akan lama, tenang saja," ia memberikan cengiran lebar sebentar, setelah itu melesat keluar. "Kalau kau bosan," katanya sebelum menutup pintu, "kau bisa pergi ke kafetaria yang berada di sana. Jangan lupa membawa kunci mobilnya karena aku tidak akan mengunci pintu. Nah, aku pergi dulu."

Jungkook tidak menyahut sampai akhirnya suara pintu ditutup terdengar nyaring dan suasana dalam mobil berubah hening. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi menghela napas, Jungkook bahkan tidak tahu dari mana datangnya kebiasaan baru yang satu itu. Entah mengapa, hari Senin dengan segala berita baru yang didapatnya akhir-akhir ini membuatnya frustasi. Terlebih untuk jam lima sore nanti.

Ia baru saja akan mengambil _earphone_ di dalam ransel sekolah ketika kaca depan jendela mobil menarik perhatiannya. Jungkook mengernyit pelan, manakala ketika matanya menangkap satu gelagat aneh dari seorang pemuda yang berlari tak tentu arah mendekati mobil Seokjin yang terparkir.

Jungkook mendapati seseorang berambut cokelat tua, yang terlihat begitu jatuh begitu setiap helainya ikut bergoyang ketika ia berlari. Penampilannya tampak kasual, namun _fashionable_ di saat bersamaan. _Sweater_ biru muda yang dipadu mantel cokelat berwarna biji kopi, celana _jeans_ hitam, _bonnie hat_ yang menutupi separuh kepala, dan sepasang _converse_ putih yang membalut kedua kakinya hangat. Jungkook tidak mengerti, ia seperti orang tidak punya kerjaan untuk satu menit ke depan hanya dengan memandang pemuda dengan ekspresi panik yang berlari linglung semakin dekat ke arah—

Tunggu, tunggu, apa ini? Mengapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti di pintu belakang mobil Seokjin dan membuka—

" _Mian!_ "

Dua detik, Jungkook mematung. Yang detik sebelumnya terdengar pintu terbuka cepat, seseorang melemparkan diri ke dalam, dan pintu kembali dibanting begitu saja. Itu mobil Kim Seokjin, dasar sialan.

Jungkook mengerjap, lalu, "siapa kau?"

"Sebentar saja, sungguh!" bukannya menjawab, si orang aneh—Jungkook memanggilnya seperti itu—malah berseru panik sambil menyembunyikan diri di balik kursi penumpang depan. Apa-apaan?

Tiga detik setelah Jungkook paham pada situasi yang tengah terjadi, keberaniannya mendadak muncul dengan cepat. "Kau!" sentaknya, "Dasar orang aneh! Cepat pergi dari sini! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?"

Orang aneh itu menegakkan tubuh. "Hanya sebentar saja, bocah!" balasnya tak kalah sengit, lalu kembali menunduk dengan kedua lengan menutupi seluruh kepala. "Sudah, jangan pedulikan aku! Kembali saja pada kegiatanmu tadi."

Jungkook membuang napas kasar. Tangannya seakan-akan bergerak refeks dan menarik pergelangan tangan kanan si orang aneh hingga sang pemilik tangan tersentak, lalu kembali menegakkan tubuh. Terlalu kurus, astaga. Jungkook bahkan bisa merasakan bagaimana tekstur tulang dalamnya di antara kelima jemarinya yang menggenggam.

"Keluar," Jungkook berkata; _dingin, datar, sinis._ Binar kedua matanya berubah tajam. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah jika pemuda di depannya itu adalah seorang buronan kejaran polisi. Atau mungkin yang lebih parahnya, seorang psikopat. "Keluar atau kupanggil polisi."

"Aku hanya sebentar," nada suara pemuda aneh itu berubah, lebih ke arah memohon dan putus asa. "Percayalah, apapun yang kau pikirkan saat ini, itu tidak benar. Aku bukan orang jahat, sungguh. Aku hanya— _shit,_ dia datang. Menunduk!"

Demi guru fisika di sekolahnya yang terkanal _killer,_ Jungkook ingin sekali melempar orang aneh di depannya ini dengan satu kali tendangan keras tepat di tulang kering. Biar saja pemuda itu mati dengan tubuh kurusnya, yang jelas Jungkook hanya ingin keluar dari situasi bodoh ini. Dan demi seorang dokter seperti Kim Seokjin, ke mana perginya pria itu?

"Kau…" Jungkook menggeram, berusaha menarik kembali kepalanya yang dipaksa untuk ikut menunduk, "cepat ke—"

"Baiklah, baiklah!" potongnya cepat. "Aku akan keluar sekarang juga asal kau membantuku sebentar," mata kucingnya berbinar dengan caranya sendiri—entahlah, Jungkook tidak bisa menebak sorot sepasang manik mahoni di hadapannya itu. Takut? Terkejut? Apapun itu, terserah. "Kau hanya perlu memberitahuku apa kau melihat seorang pria tinggi, rambut berantakan, dengan mata kecil dan bibir tipis ketika tersenyum."

Ya Tuhan. Jungkook mana bisa menemukan orang yang dimaksud hanya dengan melihat cara tersenyumnya. Dia pikir dirinya itu seorang mikro ekspresi? Jangan gila. Ia tidak ingin membuang waktu dengan sia-sia untuk hal konyol seperti itu.

"Tidak ada." Bohong memang, sepertinya. Ia bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari sang subjek yang dimaksud dengan cara mengamati setiap orang yang lewat satu per satu. Jungkook hanya ingin orang aneh itu pergi secepat mungkin, titik. "Sekarang, keluar."

"Kau yakin?"

Jungkook mengerang keras. "Sangat yakin dan keluar sekarang juga sebelum aku memanggil polisi! Cepat!"

Orang aneh itu melepas topi _bonnie_ -nya kesal, melemparnya cepat hingga mengenai wajah Jungkook dengan telak, lalu membuka pintu dalam sekali sentakan. "Tidak perlu berteriak juga, bocah! Sekolah saja yang benar sana!"

 _Fucking_ — _asdfghjkl!_ Jungkook benci hari Senin!

"Awas kau!"

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Kau yakin akan tinggal di _penthouse_ seperti ini, Taehyung-ah?"

Taehyung menarik kopor berukuran cukup besar dari bagasi mobil dengan susah payah, membenarkan tali ransel yang merosot dari bahu kirinya, lalu mendongak mengikuti ke mana perginya tatapan Jimin. Sepasang alisnya saling bertaut sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar sambil terkekeh.

" _Well,_ kenapa tidak? Uangku tidak sebanyak itu untuk tinggal di apartemen sendirian, bodoh."

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan uangmu, bodoh!" Jimin mendengus sebal, sebelah tangannya tidak bisa diam untuk tidak menepuk belakang kepala Taehyung hingga terdengar suara mengaduh kecil. "Tapi lihat bangunannya baik-baik. Memangnya kau ini sedang syuting film horor?"

Jimin tidak berusaha untuk bergurau, namun Taehyung menanggapinya dengan suara tawa renyah. "Ini tidak lebih horor daripada bertemu dengan Kim Namjoon."

Bangunan itu tidak kecil, tapi tidak juga besar. Hal yang membuat Taehyung begitu tertarik menjadi salah satu penghuninya karena desain luarnya yang terlihat klasik. Memang tidak mencerminkan sebuah _penthouse_ yang biasa dibangun dengan gaya victorian, namun kesan artistik dan tradisionalnya yang begitu kental perpaduan antara Eropa dan Asia, menjadi poin pertama dalam penilaian Taehyung. _Penthouse_ itu tua, berumur dari dinding abu tuanya yang mulai terkikis, namun kokoh. Terawat dengan baik.

Seperti yang dikatakan Jimin, mungkin bangunan itu terlihat _agak_ horor. Hanya saja, Taehyung lebih memilih defenisi horor tersendiri seperti bertemu dengan seorang Kim Namjoon secara tiba-tiba sampai ia harus bersembunyi di dalam mobil orang asing. Omong-omong soal mobil, _mood-_ nya sempat memburuk saat pertengkaran kecilnya dengan seorang bocah tidak tahu sopan santun. Ah, atau mungkin dirinya sendiri yang tidak sopan? _Aiish,_ lupakan saja. Lagi pula itu sudah lewat. Sebenarnya Taehyung berniat mengucapkan terima kasih, _hanya niat._ Jika bocah tinggi tadi tidak membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

" _Okay,_ terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku, Park." Ujar Taehyung kemudian. "Maaf merepotkanmu sampai sekarang," ia meringis sejenak, "dan mungkin aku akan merepotkanmu terus."

Jimin mendengus geli. "Seperti bukan Kim Taehyung saja." Ditepuknya bahu Taehyung sekilas, dan perlahan-lahan melangkah mundur sebagai bentuk undur diri. "Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai ke dalam, waktuku padat sekali hari ini. Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa meneleponku. Jangan lupa untuk memakai pakaian tebal saat keluar, Tae. Suhu rendah tidak baik untuk tubuhmu,"

Bola mata Taehyung berotasi malas. "Tipikal Ibuku sekali."

"Aku serius, Kim."

"Apapun katamu, Park." Lagi, senyum lebar itu kembali terbit sebelum akhirnya ia menarik kopor, berjalan dengan agak susah payah, lalu menghilang di balik gerbang tua sebuah bangunan yang sesaat lagi menjadi rumah barunya.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Mungkin Kim Taehyung terlalu naif. Berpikiran sempit, dengan kata lain.

Ia pikir, melepaskan diri dari kekangan seorang Kim Namjoon akan dengan mudah memberinya kebebasan secara penuh. Sedari dulu, Taehyung selalu bermimpi untuk tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartemen. Bertahan hidup dengan caranya sendiri, mencukupi segalanya dengan serba mandiri, dan Taehyung tidak perlu mencemaskan diri karena merepotkan orang lain. Park Jimin mungkin tidak masuk dalam daftar, karena ekstitensi pemuda itu sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Maka Taehyung tak perlu merasa canggung ketika ia akhirnya mendapat penawaran yang cukup menjajikan untuk tinggal di sebuah _penthouse_ yang akan dihuni oleh tiga orang berbeda, dengan bayaran masing-masing pula.

Namun, terkadang harapan bisa tidak sejalan dengan realita sebenarnya.

Ketika pintu di depannya terbuka, pria ramah berjas putih itu menjadi objek pertama yang dilihat Taehyung. Ekspresi pada gurat wajahnya seolah berkata, _welcome to paradise penghuni baru!_

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Tae—"

"AH!"

Hening sejenak. Jeda dalam waktu lima detik.

Dan Taehyung mengenal betul satu sosok tinggi tidak asing lagi di matanya.

"KAU KAN SI BODOH, IDIOT, DAN ORANG LINGLUNG YANG TADI?!"

Taehyung pikir, dunia ini memanglah terlalu sempit.

 **~oooOOOooo~**

 **.**

 _Kedua, jika Jeon Jungkook bersalah, kembali ke peraturan pertama._

 **.**

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hai :) ceritanya saya stress karena besok tes kanji/lupakan.

Dan, oh waw, saya gak nyangka responnya bagus banget :"D/pengennangis. Saya cinta sama kalian, hiksss. Sini sini, kasih pelukan dulu 8""D

Terima kasih banget buat : **DozhilaChika** (noooo, yang boleh Tae sama saya aja :"""/gaak), **thiefhani fha** (udah lanjut say :') tenang, akhir-akhir ini fanfic tae uke udah banyak kok), **anaknyaKimJaejoong** (aaaaa, makasih :') udah lanjut yaa~), **TaeKai** (Noovvvvvv, jangan teriak nanti suaranya abis X'D/heh. Udah lanjut dear~), **anoncikiciw** (SAYA PENGEN KABUR, GIMANA DONG? :"""D wkwkw, lupakan rule no 1, udah update ya^^), **BbuingHeaven** (udah update say X''D Deal juga udah ya. Wkwkw, karena pertama kali, bikin teaser asik juga ternyata, hihi), **reiya zuanfu** (eaaaaaa, dipilih dipilih buat couple-nya X'D wkwkwk. Dan yap! Di cerita saya Tae selalu uke kok *evil laugh*), **Arinkyu21** (saya selalu semangat~~*wink* udah lanjut ya dear XD), **deshintamirna** (atau jangan-jangan malah NamV?/HEH. Wkwkwk), **Guest** (Cinta segitiga masih dipertanyakan, wakakakaak. Udah lanjut ya say :3), **ameliariska330** (udah lanjut yaa dear :3), **wahyu fn1** (/ikutan goyang dumang/ udah di-post ya say~ THREESOME ASTAGAA! Sebenernya saya pengen sih/HEH), **EVIL88 ALIEN 95** (ADUH HUTANG SAYA MAKIN BANYAK :"DD/apaan. Okee~ fighting~), **Jirinkey** (yeaaaaaah~~ udah update ya deaar~ /ikutan alay, wkwkw/), **SeseFujoshi Tabestry Syndrom** (haloooo ihhhh, saya kangen kamu/dibuang. TERUS GIMANA ATUH SAYA MALAH KEPIKIRAN THREESOME :")) dan plis itu NAGIH-nya terlalu jelas dan saya tau utang saya menumpuk /boboan/ dan rulesmu tidak saya terimaaaaa, wkwkwkw), **vnaekoya** (udah lanjuut yaa dear~ hihihi, nanti juga terungkap alesan Tae seiring berjalannya waktu #eaaa), **Guest007** (/kabuuur/ udah lanjut kook say~~ X3), **Riyoung17** (aaaw, saya jadi ngapung gini X''D/heh. Selamat menunggu lagi, kekeke), **ibu** (udah lanjut, Ma :'3), **94shidae** (saya dipanggil apa aja pasti nengok kok X3 aaaa, makasih udah sukaa~ dan udah lanjut ya dear :3), **tae's** (hghghghg, saya juga demen tae didominasi, wakakakak), **EunhyukJinyoung02** (wkwkwk, tapi sekarang udah masuk cerita. Udah lanjut broo~~), **yoitedumb** (tae bakal pilih saya daaaa, huahahaha *ikutan nari gaje*), **Diana032** (ini udah dipanjangin kok :3), **Aita Hwang** (asdfghjkl! Saya mah partai tae yang diperebutkan/naaaak), **Taetae** (udah lanjut saaaaay :333), **Guest2** (Yeeeeeeeeyyy~), **Oh Deer Han** (udah lanjuut dear. Dan kayaknya ini bakalan multichapter :""D). Makasih buat reviewnyaaa ya gaiiisss X''D /pelukin satu-satu/ tanpa kalian da saya mah apa atuh, cuma sebutir cokocips :'D

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah fave dan follownya~ kalian semua jjang! (Btw, rambut rapmon warnanya apa siih? :")))

Kotak review selalu terbuka kok~


	3. Page 02 : The Rules

Ketika Seokjin membawa berita tidak terduga tentang pendatang baru pagi itu, Jungkook mendadak ragu. Bukan maksudnya ia menolak, hanya saja, Jungkook merasa hal ini jarang terjadi. Setelah tiga tahun mereka memutuskan untuk hidup di atap yang sama, Seokjin tidak pernah mengungkit-ngungkit soal mencari _roommate_ baru atau sejenisnya. Ia juga tidak merasa kewalahan dalam mengurus kebersihan dan membayar biaya _penthouse_. Ah, mungkin memang sedikit berantakan, tapi Jungkook tidak pernah keberatan soal itu. Lagi pula, Seokjin juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Namun, pikiran Seokjin tiba-tiba berubah. Laki-laki itu dengan mudah berkata akan lebih baik jika mereka merekrut anggota baru (yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah _roommate,_ tentu saja). Dengan alasan keadaan _penthouse_ bisa lebih terasa hidup dan bersih.

Mendengarnya, Jungkook kesal bukan main. Pertama, karena Seokjin tidak pernah membicarakannya selama ini secara terang-terangan. Ia bahkan nyaris menolak ultimatum pria itu mentah-mentah jika Seokjin tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk membuat peraturan secara penuh. Kedua, dipikir dirinya itu tidak bisa menjaga kebersihan? _Well,_ kamarnya memang berantakan, tapi ruangan lainnya bisa dibilang _agak_ bersih dan masih bisa dipakai dengan layak.

Dan ketiga, Jungkook belum siap.

Orang baru, teman baru, dan teritori hidupnya—yang mungkin—akan berubah menjadi baru ketika satu orang asing memasuki kehidupan mereka berdua sebagai seorang _roommate_. Jeon Jungkook hanya belum siap membuka hatinya kepada orang lain selain Seokjin yang selama ini membantunya.

Tetapi, Kim Seokjin tetaplah Seokjin. Terkadang Jungkook benci menghadapi kenyataan laki-laki itu lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya. Ia juga benci karena Seokjin selalu menganggapnya anak kecil, (demi Tuhan, angka sembilan belas sudah di depan matanya beberapa hari lagi), sedewasa dan sematang apapun Jungkook bersikap.

" _Hyung …_ yakin?"

Tak salah Jungkook merasa ragu, karena ia mendapati fakta kecil bahwa format data baru yang diterima Seokjin dan saat ini dibacanya itu sedikit melenceng dari peraturan yang ada.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia itu AB."

 _Kim Taehyung_ , Jungkook mencatat dalam benak; membaca kembali sederet nama yang tertulis manis di atas kertas. _Entah bagaimana wajahnya_ , tambahnya dalam hati. Dan entah mengapa pula Jungkook sedikit janggal mengenai hal ini. Dalam peraturan _new roommate_ , tepatnya di nomor tiga, Jungkook menulis; _jangan berkelakukan aneh. Jika kau bergolongan darah AB, maka kami akan mempertimbangkannya kembali._ (Dengan kata lain, golongan darah AB bisa saja menjadi pengecualian dan bisa ditolak langsung). Karena Jungkook merasa tipe golongan darah ini selalu berkelakukan aneh.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jungkook. Mungkin dia bisa menjadi teman yang menyenangkan?"

"… aku ragu."

.

 **Nama : _Kim Taehyung_**

 **Golongan darah : _AB_ **

**Hal yang disukai : _Singa_ **

**Motto hidup : _senyum, senyum, senyum karena kau mengenal Kim Taehyung!_ **

.

 _See?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **"Scrapbook"**

 **Disclaimer :** intinya, tokoh di sini bukan punya saya kecuali ceritanya *wink*

 **Warning :** _always bottom!tae, fufufu._ Dunia terlalu indah dengan seorang Taehyung yang diperebutkan, wakakak #apasih.

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Page Two] "The Rules"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oooOOOooo~**

 **.**

 _Orang asing tak bisa masuk begitu saja dalam sebuah lingkaran yang terpilin erat._

 ** _._**

 **oooOOOooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _'Tae, balas pesanku.'_**

 ** _'Tae… Kim Taehyung.'_**

 ** _'TAEHYUNG!'_** _Read. 10.00 p.m_

 ** _'Jangan di-_ read _saja, bodoh!'_ **_Read 10.05 p.m_

 ** _'HEI!'_** _Read. 10.10 p.m_

 ** _._**

 ** _'Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu. Pergi sana.'_**

 _Read. 10.30 p.m_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mengambil lorong sebelah kanan, kau akan menemukan taman belakang. Dulu kami biasa merawat bunga mawar dan jenis lainnya di sana, tapi karena akhir-akhir ini kami disibukkan urusan masing-masing, taman belakang jadi jarang diurus,"

Seokjin terkekeh kikuk, menggaruk tengkuk ketika Taehyung memberinya kerlingan geli begitu mendengar penjelasan _terlampau_ jujurnya. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, taman halaman belakang jarang terpantau karena Seokjin sibuk dengan urusan medisnya, dan Jungkook sering terlihat membenamkan diri pada tumpukan buku-buku.

"Aku bisa ikut merawatnya, kan?" tanya Taehyung polos, ada sedikit harapan yang terselip dalam nada suaranya. Astaga, Seokjin mendadak ragu pemuda di hadapannya ini berumur dua puluh satu tahun.

"Tentu, Taehyung," balas Seokjin, "Kau bebas melakukan apa saja,"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Lalu, lorong kirinya?"

" _Well,_ ada laboratorium kecil di sana,"

"Laboratorium?!"

Satu tangan dikibaskan. "Hanya tempat percobaan," dokter muda itu tertawa kecil, gemas juga dengan mata cokelat yang membola dan berbinar antuasias itu. "Aku biasa melakukan praktik kecil-kecilan di sana, bukan hal yang besar,"

"Tapi tetap saja itu laboratorium," Taehyung meringis, "jarang-jarang ada _penthouse_ yang memiliki laboratorium, setahuku."

Bisa dikatakan, _penthouse_ yang tiga tahun ditempatinya ini memanglah unik. Seokjin bahkan tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk membelinya dalam harga tinggi jika ia ditakdirkan menjadi orang kaya; uang berlimpah dan saham di mana-mana. Sejak pertama kali Seokjin dan Jungkook menempatinya, tempat itu memang kosong. Nyaris tidak ada perabotan satu pun. Namun, ketika ia meneliti lebih dalam bagaimana _desain interior_ -nya, Seokjin tahu ia tidak memilih tempat yang salah.

Bangunan _penthouse_ tersebut terdiri dari dua lantai. Bagian bawah menjadi lantai utama yang besar. Terdiri dari tiga kamar tidur yang kosong, satu dapur ditambah konter mini, ruang tengah yang luas, satu kamar mandi, dan ruangan terbuka yang dibatasi oleh sekat-sekat lemari dan dinding. Setelah itu, lantai dua untuk loteng, taman mini di atas atap, dan sebuah perpustakaan kecil. Seokjin masih menimbang-nimbang bagaimana mengatur loteng agar menjadi tempat yang nyaman, karena terus terang saja, ia kebingungan dengan setiap letak ruangannya. Ditambah lagi, laboratorium dan taman belakang bisa dikatakan terpisah dari bangunan utama dan lebih mendekati pavilium; tersekat oleh lorong yang terpisah menjadi dua jalan.

Untuk itu, Seokjin selalu berkata; _welcome to paradise!_

"Lalu ini dapur," Seokjin mengarahkan, "sekaligus ruang makan."

Meja makan dengan empat kursi yang kosong dan bungkusan plastik _jjajangmyeon_ yang sudah habis.

"Er, aku bisa melihatnya,"

Seokjin terkekeh, lagi. "Sebagai penekanan. Dan asal kau tahu saja, bahan makanan di lemari pendingin jarang penuh. Aku dan Jungkook biasa memesan makanan di luar,"

"Kau pasti bercanda," sahut Taehyung, menatap Seokjin dengan sebelah alis terangkat heran.

"Sayangnya, tidak."

Kali ini kening mengerut. "Sama sekali tidak pernah?"

"Kalau pun ada, mungkin makanan cepat saji?" merasa ditatap lama-lama, Seokjin jadi jengah juga. "Serius, Taehyung. Kami berdua jarang sekali memasak."

"Jarang atau … tidak bisa?"

Ups. Pertanyaan telak.

"Keduanya, dasar banyak tanya."

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh.

Seokjin meringis dalam hati, di ambang pintu dapur, Jeon Jungkook berdiri statis. Pakaiannya tampak jauh lebih santai dengan kaus abu longgar dan celana bahan berwarna hitam, punggung bersandar pada daun pintu dan kedua lengan bersilang di depan dada. Pemuda jangkung itu baru saja mandi, sepertinya. Seokjin bisa melihat tetesan kecil di setiap ujung anak rambutnya yang tertata acak, juga handuk putih tersampir di sekeliling bahu. Dan memang namanya Jeon Jungkook, wajah datar juga cemberut tipis yang memoles parasnya. Ya Tuhan, Seokjin terkadang bingung dengan jalan pikiran anak-anak zaman sekarang. Atau Jungkook memang kekurangan hormon kebahagiaan?

"Ah, Jungkook," sapa Seokjin, menggerakan satu tangan sebagai isyarat untuk mendekat. "Kau mau ikut menjelaskan tentang _penthouse_ ini?"

Jungkook mendengus samar. "Membuang waktu."

 _My, my…_ tipikal sekali.

Seokjin jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka sebelum ini ketika Jungkook berteriak betapa bodoh dan idiotnya Kim Taehyung itu saat di depan pintu tadi. Sebetulnya itu sama sekali tidak sopan, astaga. Ke mana perginya pikiran Jungkook yang normal beberapa menit yang lalu? Dan mengapa mereka berdua memberikan tatapan saling membunuh seperti itu, sih?

"Cih, aku juga tidak sudi," Taehyung mencebik sebal. Tidak lupa melakukan gerakan seakan-akan ia muntah. "Bocah sepertimu lebih baik belajar yang baik."

 _Duh,_ Seokjin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sepertinya pendatang baru ini belum bisa beradaptasi dengan tingkah laku Jungkook dalam waktu dekat. Atau mungkin Jungkook yang belum terlalu bisa menerima, karena— _well,_ Seokjin mengenal remaja itu dengan baik. Menganggap Jeon Jungkook sebagai adik kecil bukanlah rahasia umum lagi.

"Kau, dengar baik-baik Kim Taehyung,"

O-oh, sepertinya keadaan mulai memburuk.

Seokjin mengaduh dalam hati, meski pada akhirnya enggan melarang ketika Jungkook beringsut dari tempat semula, berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Taehyung, lalu melipat kedua lengan di depan dada secara defensif sembari menatap tajam pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Dasar, mentang-mentang tubuh menjulang seperti tiang, gayanya berubah jadi lebih mengintimidasi. Seokjin tidak ingat kapan Jungkook bisa lebih terlihat dominan seperti ini.

Satu lagi yang menjadi bahan keluhannya, Seokjin tidak tahu jika Kim Taehyung bisa membalas tatapan Jungkook seperti itu. Tak ada ketakutan dalam binar matanya. Sorotnya sama-sama menantang, kilatan antusias itu, dan keras kepala yang melintas dalam sepasang manik cokelat.

"Ada peraturan—entah itu tertulis atau tidak—yang seharusnya kau patuhi," lanjut Jungkook diplomatis, tidak menghilangkan nada otoriternya yang begitu kental. "Kau pasti sudah membaca delapan peraturan utama sebelum datang kemari. Dan salah satunya tertulis, jangan berkelakuan aneh—"

"Aku tidak aneh."

"—dan membuat masalah. Peraturan tambahan, jangan memotong pembicaraan orang,"

"HEI!"

"Juga jangan berteriak, jaga sopan—sudah kubilang dengarkan dulu," Seokjin nyaris terbahak ketika Taehyung menutup mulutnya kembali (yang detik sebelumnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan kelimat protes) dan sepasang mata Jungkook yang memicing jeli. "Kuulangi, jaga sopan santunmu Kim Taehyung. Kau orang baru di sini."

Sebenarnya, dalam spekulasi seorang Kim Seokjin, Taehyung bisa saja menjadi seseorang yang penurut dan bersikap manis jika tidak ada faktor luar yang memengaruhinya. Contoh kecil, sikap Jungkook yang ditunjukkan. Taehyung bisa bersikap sopan ketika Seokjin melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya, tapi berubah menjadi keras kepala saat tingkah Jungkook tidak jauh berbeda. Untuk itu, mendadak Seokjin ragu, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika Jungkook sulit menerima dan Taehyung enggan mengalah pada keadaan.

(Seokjin tak mengerti. Mengapa ia bisa dikelilingi dengan dua remaja labil yang keras kepala, sih?).

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan peraturan lainnya?"

"Hah, kau cari saja sendiri," Jungkook mencibir, "dibandingkan dengan yang tertulis, peraturan tidak tertulis dalam rumah ini jauh lebih banyak. Maka dari itu, sekali lagi kuperingatkan, catat dan camkan baik-baik, patuhi semua peraturannya kalau kau tidak ingin pergi dari sini."

 _Atau dengan kata lain, diusir secara atau tidak dengan baik._

"Peraturan tidak tertulis?" satu alis Taehyung terangkat."Maksudmu yang seperti apa?"

Di sisi lain, Seokjin tersentak pelan. Benaknya tanpa sadar menanyakan hal yang sama. Seingatnya, Jungkook tidak pernah membicarakan perihal peraturan tidak tertulis yang dimaksud untuk menerima pendatang baru itu di depannya. Jangankan membicarakan, berdiskusi pun tidak ada.

Jungkook mendengus kecil, menarik napas sepanjang mungkin, lalu mengembuskannya pelan. "Misalnya …"

Jeda sejenak, dan perasaan Seokjin mendadak tidak enak.

"… aku belum benar-benar _mengakuimu_ , Kim Taehyung."

Ah.

Ia mengerti sekarang.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Memang siapa yang membutuhkan pengakuan?

 _Dasar bocah kurang ajar!_ Dipikir dirinya itu tuan muda yang bisa memerintah seenaknya? Taehyung juga mana mau diibaratkan sebagai kacung yang harus menuruti setiap perkataan anak kecil. Oke, Jeon Jungkook memang jauh dari frasa anak kecil, tapi— _heck—_ di sini Kim Taehyung-lah yang mendapatkan kehormatan sebagai orang yang paling tu—maksudnya, lebih berumur di atas Jungkook. Universitas sudah menjadi jenjang pendidikannya, angka dua puluh dua nyaris ditapaki akhir Desember nanti, cara berpikir sudah berubah, dan sebentar lagi ia bisa mencicipi bagaimana rasanya soju ketika dingin mulai mampir melanda Seoul. _Sedangkan Jeon Jungkook?_ Hah! Siswa teladan tapi sialan dan menyebalkan sudah pasti menjadi nama tengahnya. Taehyung sama sekali tidak ragu.

(Diam-diam Taehyung berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja hidupnya tidak akan terlalu sulit setelah ini).

Dua jam dihabiskan berkeliling _penthouse,_ Taehyung menyerah pada rasa lelah dan Seokjin memintanya beristirahat. Walaupun sebelum itu, mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu di ruang makan untuk mencicipi makan malam yang— _amat sangat—_ hening.

Hening, karena Seokjin sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan dan sumpit di tangan lainnya. Hening, karena Jungkook menganggapnya patung dan lebih memilih fokus pada menu makanan yang tersaji di depan. (Omong-omong, _bibimbab_ yang dibuatkan Seokjin sebagai masakan pesta kedatangannya benar-benar membuat Taehyung meleleh. Cita rasa yang mengecap lidah Taehyung tidak jauh berbeda dengan resep-resep yang ada di restoran terkenal, sungguh).

Malam itu pukul sebelas, tepat ketika Taehyung selesai membereskan beberapa barang di kamar barunya. Ruang yang tidak luas, tapi juga tidak terlalu sempit. Jendela dua kali satu meter tertempel di sisi barat, meja belajar klasik di sudut ruangan, almari cukup besar di sisi lain, dan tempat tidur _single_ yang merapat pada dinding bewarna _broken white_. Tidak lupa juga, nakas kecil yang menemani di sampingnya.

Baju-baju sudah ditata rapi dalam almari, tumpukan buku disusun sistematis, seprai dan sarung bantal terpakai dengan baik, dan Taehyung sudah mengecek lampu kamar; listrik yang mengalir tidak ada masalah. Kira-kira, Taehyung nyaris menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk membereskan kamar tidur sampai akhirnya ia kehausan dan memutuskan pergi ke dapur.

"Taehyung?"

Bahu menegang, tubuh berputar spontan, dan bola mata membesar.

"Oh—siapa—"

"Sssst!"

Taehyung refleks membekap mulut dengan kedua tangan saat perintah panik itu menembus gendang telinganya. Dalam kondisi menegangkan seperti ini (ruang tengah gelap kecuali lampu luar yang dinyalakan juga suasana senyap), otaknya akan lebih cepat bereaksi. Kalimat kecil seperti _'jangan berisik'_ atau _'ini sudah malam, jangan mengganggu orang yang sudah terlelap'_ dan bahkan ultimatum _'peraturan selanjutnya jangan membuat keributan di tengah malam'_ yang meluncur dari bibir Jeon Jungkook sampai bisa terpikirkan oleh Taehyung. Panik memang ada gunanya juga, ternyata.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Taehyung mengerjap, sekali, dua kali, ketika pupil matanya mulai terbiasa dengan sosok yang bertanya (tubuh tinggi dan piyama membalut), ia mendesah lega. "Seokjin-hyung," katanya pelan, nyaris menangis—malah. "Demi Tuhan, jangan pernah lakukan hal itu lagi, _Hyung_ ,"

Yang dikomentari mengangkat alis, lalu terkekeh geli. "Panggil aku _Jin-_ hyung saja," ujar Seokjin lembut, "Dan maaf, aku tidak tahu kau bisa terkejut seperti itu. Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tae?"

"Haus," balasnya singkat, sedangkan kedua kaki berderap hati-hati menuju dapur. " _Hyung_ sendiri?"

Seokjin menunjuk pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya, sebelum akhirnya bahu mengedik tak acuh. "Seperti biasa, panggilan alam." Setelah itu tertawa kecil menyadari kekonyolannya meski Taehyung sudah menghilang di balik sekat dinding dapur.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai sunyi di antara mereka mendadak pecah karena denting beling yang membentur rak penyimpanan, suara tombol dispenser ditekan hingga air mengalir, dan gelas terisi penuh; meninggalkan batas satu sentimeter dari permukaan atas. Taehyung meminumnya dalam satu kali tegukan, menghayati mineral bening melewati jalur kerongkongannya. Tidak sadar ketika sepasang iris gelap itu, yang memakunya tepat di punggung, memerhatikan dengan seksama dan cemas yang menyelimuti.

"Taehyung,"

"Ya?" atensi berpindah seluruhnya kepada Seokjin. "Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

"Soal tadi, tidak perlu diambil hati, ya?"

Kening berkerut samar, tidak mengerti. "Soal yang mana?"

"Mengenai Jungkook."

Oh. Taehyung pikir, bocah jangkung itu memang pembuat masalah. Aneh, memang. Taehyung bukan tipe orang yang suka mempermasalahkan pandangan orang lain terhadap dirinya, namun ketika orang yang dimaksud adalah Jeon Jungkook, Taehyung membuat pengecualian kecil. Ia tidak suka jika yang melakukannya memiliki umur lebih muda darinya; terutama bocah sekolah menengah atas ( _hell,_ ia juga tidak tua, Ya Tuhan).

" _Hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir, bocah itu memang menyebalkan. Tapi aku tidak pernah memikirkannya terlalu jauh,"

Seokjin mengulas senyum simpul, "Dia memang sulit menerima kehadiran orang baru," katanya lugas, seakan-akan ia sedang memperkenalkan putra kesayangan. "Jadi, untukmu, bertahanlah sedikit lagi, ya."

Taehyung menunduk kecil, tepat ketika satu tangan Seokjin terangkat dan mengacak puncak kepalanya dengan gemas. _Seperti seorang kakak,_ batinnya tanpa sadar. Kapan terakhir kalinya Taehyung merasa hangat seperti ini? Entahlah, ia lupa. Atau mungkin menolak untuk menggali dasar ingatannya kembali.

 _… dan seperti rumah._

"Sekarang, cepat tidur. Kau pasti lelah."

"Jin-hyung,"

"Hm?"

" _Hyung_ mengakuiku, kan?"

Tawa renyah terdengar, gerakan mengacak di puncak kepalanya berhenti sebelum akhirnya Seokjin menarik tangan. " _Well …_ menurutmu?"

Taehyung mendengus pendek.

 _Dasar dua penghuni yang aneh._

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Ap—apa-apaan?"

Pagi itu, ketika Taehyung terbangun pada pukul tujuh pagi tepat dan ketika langkah pertama yang diambinya mengarah ke dapur dan membuka lemari kulkas, ia menemukan secarik kertas yang tertempel manis di bagian permukaan atas. Coretan _Hangeul_ -nya ditulis rapi meski terburu-buru, terjepit di antara mainan magnet berbentuk bola bisbol. Pesangnnya singkat, tapi—baiklah, ini berlebihan—sedikit mematikan.

 _'Aku harus pergi pagi sekali. Sarapan tinggal dipanaskan. Bangunkan Jungkook di kamarnya.'_

 _—Seokjin._

Ayolah, ini merupakan hari pertamanya di tempat baru dan ia harus memulainya dengan mencari masalah bersama Jeon Jungkook? Taehyung pikir ia salah mengambil jam bangun. Andaikan pagi bisa datang lebih siang sehingga Seokjin tidak perlu terburu-buru, atau Jungkook bisa membangunkan dirinya sendiri.

Omong-omong, percuma Taehyung mengeluh. Sampai bibirnya berbusa mengeluarkan rentetan kalimat maki atau kosakata kasar menusuk hati pun, Seokjin tidak akan mendengar. Lagi pula, ia sudah menyetujui permintaan pemuda yang lebih tua itu untuk membangunkan (secara halusnya jika tidak ingin disebut mengganggu) Jungkook, meski Taehyung sendiri tidak sadar ketika kedua kakinya mulai berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Seokjin bilang kamar bocah Jeon itu memiliki ruangan yang lebih luas dibandingkan dua kamar lainnya. Jungkook sendiri yang memilih dan Taehyung tak ragu bahwa bocah itu, selain menyebalkan dan seenaknya, juga bersifat manja. Cih, makin keki saja.

Pintu di hadapannya tertutup rapat. Sepasang alis Taehyung mengerut samar, manakala ketika deretan abjad yang terbentuk dalam dua poin utama tertulis rapi di atas bahan dasar karton berwarna hitam. Ditulis dengan tinta putih yang bersih. Terlihat mencolok; tegas dan menuntut.

 _Peraturan tertulis Jeon Jungkook yang harus dipatuhi_ —katanya.

 _… pertama, Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah salah._

Hah?

 _… kedua, jika Jeon Jungkook salah, kembali ke peraturan pertama._

Taehyung mencelos dalam beberapa detik.

 _Sinting._

Jeon Jungkook jelas bocah yang kurang waras. _Atau mungkin tidak waras adalah nama tengahnya._ Jeon _tidak waras plus sinting_ Jungkook.

Semesta tak perlu mengambil waktu berharga lima detiknya Kim Taehyung sampai akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk memutar kenop pintu (yang untungnya tidak dikunci dari dalam, haha) dalam satu sentakan cepat namun hati-hati; meminimalisir suara gebrakan keras; hingga tapak kaki berpijak di atas marmer yang membeku.

Taehyung tertegun. Saraf penciumnya mengendus spontan ketika partikel gas menguar kuat; _mint_. Ia kira, bau tak sedap seperti keringat dan kaus kaki yang akan tercium pertama kali olehnya, tapi tidak, Jungkook sepertinya memiliki aroma khas yang sedikit dewasa. Terus terang saja, aroma _mint_ yang diciumnya memberikan efek menenangkan dan segar di saat bersamaan.

Seperti yang pernah Seokjin katakan, kamar itu memang luas; satu tempat tidur besar, almari jati, meja belajar, rak buku, dan sofa kecil di sudut ruangan. Memang tidak seluas ruang tengah, tapi tetap saja luas dibandingkan kamarnya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, Taehyung juga belum melihat bagaimana isi dari kamar Seokjin. Mungkin penuh dengan cairan-cairan kental berbahan kimia? Atau potongan-potongan—sial, ia melantur lagi. Lupakan lupakan!

Lalu, di tengah ruangan beraroma _mint_ yang membuat kepalanya pening itu, Taehyung mendapati Jungkook. Terbaring dengan posisi menelungkup dan tersembunyi di balik selimut tebal. Sisi wajahnya terbenam bantal berbahan angsa, dan Taehyung bisa melihat sepasang mata terpejam itu benar-benar terlelap dengan napas yang teratur.

 _Ya Tuhan, kenapa lagaknya bak seorang pangeran sekali?_ Taehyung membatin miris. Jika bukan karena permintaan Seokjin, ia mana sudi mendekati tempat tidur lebar dan besar itu. Taehyung mengendap hati-hati, berjaga-jaga agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang terlalu keras. Begitu kakinya sampai tepat di samping ranjang, sebelah lengan terjulur hati-hati.

"Oi," bisik Taehyung ragu. Sedikit— _sedikit saja—_ menyingkap selimut hingga ia bisa melihat bahu lebar Jungkook mengintip. _Astaga, bocah ini tidur tidak memakai busana._ "Oi, cepat bangun, bodoh."

Guncangan dikeraskan. Pita suara tak lagi berbisik.

Taehyung bisa saja menendangnya langsung sampai terjatuh jika ia tidak ingat tempat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dua kelopak terbuka gusar.

"Bangun, _yaaaak!_ Jin-hyung bisa marah kalau—"

Hanya seperkian detik, dan Taehyung tak perlu memekik nyaring ketika selimut tersingkap cepat; secepat sebuah lengan kokoh menarik pinggangnya, secepat ia memejamkan mata, dan secepat tubuh dihempaskan tanpa ragu hingga punggung membentur empuknya ranjang. Tidak keras memang, tapi tetap saja menyalurkan sakit di sekitar lehernya.

Begitu Taehyung memaksa kedua matanya terbuka, ia sadar bahwa posisi saat ini adalah salah.

Pergelangan tangan ditahan erat dengan kuasa Jeon Jungkook tepat berada di atasnya. Helai rambut yang berjatuhan itu, belah bibir yang terkatup rapat, dan enam garis pendek setelah satu garis panjang di angka satu dalam hitungan sentimeter di antara hidung yang nyaris bersentuhan. Lantas, mata mereka bertemu. Terkejut dan datar. Polos dan sinis. Namun napas memburu gugup.

"Peraturan tidak tertulis pertama …"

Taehyung menelan ludah susah payah. Niat ingin berteriak di depan pemuda itu lenyap seketika. Ia tidak ingin berasumsi bahwa Jungkook mungkin masih saja bermimpi. Tapi, tidak. Ia tidak pernah menemukan manusia bermimpi sambil membicarakan sebuah peraturan. Kalau pun ada, itu adalah Jeon Jungkook.

"… jangan seenaknya masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin."

Dengusan kecil bercicit. "Jungkook, aku tidak—"

"Kedua …" cekalan di tangan kiri Taehyung terlepas. Jungkook mengulurkan tangan ke arah nakas samping tempat tidur, bergerak liar dua detik, dan berhenti pada gelas tinggi berwarna bening dengan mineral memenuhi setengahnya. Begitu dapat, ia membaliknya penuh di atas wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung membelalak, lalu refleks menutup mata begitu likuid bening tawar membasahi seluruh wajahnya. _Dingin, dingin, dan basah—_ mengalir lancar pada kening, dua kerutan di sekitar mata dan pelipisnya, turun hingga menyetuh mandibula, nyaris tersedak juga tertelan di bagian bibir, dan perih yang tidak bisa ditahan begitu memasuki sela-sela kornea.

Taehyung tidak terima. _Ia_. _Tidak_. _Mau_. _Diperlakukan_. _Seperti_. _Ini_. _Sialan!_

Manik cokelat berpendar nyalang. Sangat berkebalikan dengan iris gelap yang masih menatapnya datar; _sinis, dingin, tapi serius._

"… sekali kau masuk dan membuatku marah," ia mengulas seringai tipis, "jangan harap bisa keluar dengan selamat."

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :** hai, selamat siang :)))

Jujur aja, saya gak yakin sama jalan dan akhir cerita di fanfic ini 8"D lol. (buat yang bingung, saya ambil umur Tae di sini 22, Seokjin 24, dan Jungkook 19).

Btw, saya lupa mau bilang, untuk fanfic " _Verum"_ sebenernya saya bingung sama ending-nya, abis ada dua pilihan di sana. Yang satu _bad ending,_ dan satunya lagi _sad ending_. Inget ya, _bad ending_ sama _sad ending_ itu berbeda. _Bad ending_ bisa saja mengandung _happy ending_ tapi dengan cara yang salah #halah. Jadi, karena takut pemahaman saya sama kalian beda(?), fanfic _Verum_ maunya _ending_ yang gimana? _Bad_ atau _Sad_? 8""D /maafsayaemanglabilgimanadong. Dan apalah ini malah bawa-bawa fanfic lain 8""D/dibuang.

oh, terima kasih banyak buat : **yoitedumb,** **TaeKai** , **Kidkiddo,** **Oh Deer Han,** **EVIL88** **ALIEN95,** **Alestie,** **wahyufn1,** **94shidae,** **ElflaCherry,** **Riska971,** **EunhyukJinyoung02,** **ichizenkaze,** **BbuingHeaven,** **Taetae,** **yeobaby** , **anoncikiciw, bangtandumb, hyesang-nim, Paperoheart, reiya zuanfu, ismisofifia, Guest, jenong, Aita Hwang, XiRuLin, lia, tum flr, deshintamirna, Helen, taehyungkece, iTAEVJIN, HaeMo, PurpleLittleCho, AprilKimVTae;** _buat review-reviewnya yaaa~~_ dan makasih juga bagi yang sudah baca, fave, dan follownya 8"D sini sini, saya pelukin dulu kalian satu-satu~

Terima kasih udah membaca dan kotak review selalu terbuka kok~ salam hangat~

.

p.s : untuk kalian yang merasa dihutangin sama saya, maaf saya belum bisa post ya 8"D/dibegal.


	4. Page 03 : Home

**"Scrapbook"**

 **Disclaimer :** intinya, tokoh di sini bukan punya saya kecuali ceritanya *wink*

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Page Three] "Home"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** "Ancaman klise."

Sepasang alis Jungkook saling bertaut, gelas kosong di satu tangannya nyaris terlepas dan membentur lantai tetapi lekas ia amankan di atas meja nakas. Taehyung menekuk lutut, telak mengenai perut Jungkook sampai ringisan lolos dan beringsut mundur, sedikit ruam-ruam merah timbul di pergelangan tangannya akibat cekalan Jungkook tetapi Taehyung tak mempermasalahkan. Jungkook berdecak sebal, menegakkan tubuh, kemudian turun dari atas ranjang. Sudut matanya menjeling tajam.

"Apa?" tantang Taehyung, "kaget kenapa aku tidak bereaksi seperti perawan yang mau diperkosa?"

Astaga.

"Cara bicaramu buruk sekali, Taehyung,"

"Yah, lihat siapa yang menumpahkan air seperti ini," sunggut Taehyung, menyugar poninya yang basah. Butirannya jatuh dari ujung rambut, berhasil membasahi separuh kaus longgar dari bagian leher ke bawah. Soal bantal atau selimut atau sprei yang basah sih Taehyung tidak peduli, ia juga tidak akan menawarkan diri sebagai binatu dadakan.

"Peraturan ketiga—"

"Berisik," potong Taehyung, lantas melompat dari tempat tidur. Keseimbangannya limbung dan ia hampir terpeleset jika Jungkook tidak menahan sikunya dengan gesit. _Oh._ " _Trims._ Kau bisa baik juga ternyata."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, Jin-hyung bakal cerewet." Karena tepat setelah pertolongan kecilnya, ia menepis lengan Taehyung tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Dasar pengganggu."

"Pengganggu? Begitu maksudmu?"

Jungkook mengangkat alis.

"Bukan salahku sih kenapa kertas pengumuman soal _roommate_ itu dibaca olehku. Aku juga butuh tempat tinggal dan di sini tempatnya. Aku ikut bayar sewa, tidak akan membuat masalah, Jin-hyung menerimaku, mungkin, jadi sesering apa pun kau mengeluh, aku tidak akan keluar dari sini."

"Belum apa-apa sudah sombong," decakan sinis, "aneh sekali orang sepertimu bisa lolos persyaratan rumah ini,"

"Ah, aku memang orang beruntung, kok," Jungkook jelas tahu pernyataan Taehyung mengandung nada sindiran, dan ia semakin tidak suka. Taehyung tertawa kecil, mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, lalu meraih gelas kosong di atas nakas. "Ayo keluar," katanya sembari menggerakan kepala, "Jin-hyung sudah buatkan sarapan, nanti aku panaskan,"

Jeda sejenak untuk mengamati diri sendiri. Ia basah, Taehyung begitu basah.

"Setelah aku ganti."

Alih-alih menjawab, hening canggung yang Taehyung dapatkan. Sedangkan Yang Mulia Jeon di hadapannya itu dengan lugas berderap ke arah lemari pakaian. Ranjang yang berantakan dibiarkan begitu saja dan ketika Taehyung bertanya mau diapakan soal kekacauan itu, Jungkook menjawab kalau _itu cuma air mineral_. Yang tinggal menanti hitungan menit dan mengering dengan sendirinya.

"Kau keluar duluan sana,"

"Aku sudah mau keluar,"

"Bahaya juga kalau ternyata kau ini cabul dan sukanya melihat orang telanjang,"

"Maumu apa sih!" Bantal terdekat diraihnya lalu Taehyung lempar sekuat mungkin. Telak mengenai punggung Jungkook meski rasa sakit yang dihasilkan tak lebih dari lemparan amatir. Ia lantas berbalik, siap- siap meraih kenop pintu. "Yang ada harusnya aku lebih waspada,"

"Kau benar,"

Taehyung berhenti. "Apanya?"

"Lebih waspada terhadapku, Taehyung." Sorot matanya menajam ketika Jungkook menoleh, sedetik saja dan tepat mengenai mata Taehyung. "Ingat itu baik-baik."

~oooOOOooo~

Angka di arloji mengirimkan sinyal kecil bahwa jam makan siang sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari masa istirahatnya. Seokjin menghela napas lega, ia baru saja mengecek beberapa pasien tanggung jawabnya dan bersyukur tidak ada sesuatu yang gawat terjadi. Rekan dokternya, Min Yoongi, sempat mengajaknya pergi ke kafeteria tetapi Seokjin menolak halus. Pria itu ingat membawa kotak bekal dari rumah yang ia buat sendiri bersama sarapan Jungkook dan Taehyung tadi pagi.

Lagipula, Seokjin lebih suka mengurung diri di kantor pribadi dibanding berkumpul di kafetaria. Bukannya ia tipikal manusia _introvert_ , atau tinggi hati, atau juga terlalu pemilih soal kehidupan sosialnya; Seokjin hanya berpikir terkadang ada masa ia perlu waktu seorang diri. Berpikir, merenung, bahkan hal-hal kecil seperti apakah ia mengenal dirinya sendiri dengan baik sebelum teritori sekelilingnya melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tahu menjadi seorang dokter dituntut untuk berinteraksi dengan berbagai macam orang, pasien, bahkan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Tetapi tak ada salahnya ia menghabiskan satu detik melupakan di mana dirinya berpijak. Bukan sesuatu yang salah, tapi hal yang lumrah.

Kotak bekal sudah Seokjin keluarkan sedari tadi, isinya tak lebih dari sayuran dan beberapa irisan daging yang kebetulan bertengger di kulkas rumahnya. Ini bagian terpenting, karena kotak bekal selalu mengingatkan Seokjin tentang rumah dan ia menyukainya.

Namun sebelum capitan sumpit melahap butiran nasi, ponselnya berdering nyaring. Nyaris tidak ingin Seokjin angkat jika nama Kim Taehyung tidak memenuhi layar. Ia menggeser ikon telepon berwarna hijau, menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ , dan menunggu untuk panggilan yang tersambung.

" _Jin_ - _hyung_?"

" _Ne?_ Ada apa Taehyung?"

" _Itu, uhm, kau akan pulang malam ini, kan?_ "

Gerakan sumpitnya berhenti. "Entahlah," Seokjin mengernyit, "kenapa memang?"

" _Ah, tidak. Nanti malam aku akan masak, jadi mau pastikan dulu kau akan pulang atau tidak. Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin makan berdua dengan Jungkook, astaga, seperti kuburan saja._ "

Seokjin tertawa renyah. "Dia tidak banyak bicara, eh?"

" _Jangan tanya, deh,_ "

 _Dia memang seperti itu,_ batin Seokjin kembali pada masa tiga tahun silam. Seorang bocah remaja, berdiri pada masa labilnya namun isi otaknya penuh dengan segala realita yang sulit. Butuh waktu sekiranya enam bulan sampai Jungkook menjadi orang pertama yang akan membuka percakapan. Sampai pemuda itu benar-benar menerimanya.

"Aku usahakan pulang," lanjut Seokjin, bayangan tentang meja makan dan aroma bumbu melompat-lompat dalam kepalanya. "Masak apa malam ini?"

" _Mungkin jajangmyeon,_ "

"Um, begini Taehyung. _Jajangmyeon_ itu sejenis mi dan—"

" _Bercanda_." Tawa kecil mengalun di ujung sana. " _Aku tahu kau akan menolak jadi aku buatkan bibimbap nanti, dan tumis daging_."

"Terdengar menjajikan,"

" _Oh, tentu saja. Aku koki yang hebat,_ "

Kelakar kecilnya itu berhasil menarik tawa yang sama dari Seokjin. "Oke, sebisa mungkin aku akan pulang cepat. Jangan lupa pastikan juga Jungkook untuk tidak akan pulang malam. Itu kalau kau memang berniat memasak untuknya,"

"Hyung _bercanda, sudi sekali aku masak untuknya_ ," kekehan samar, " _ups, jangan anggap serius. Malam ini aku akan masak untuk tiga orang, tenang saja._ "

"Awas kalau sampai rumah kebakaran,"

" _Astaga._ "

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 **Sender** : **Penghuni tidak diundang**

 _Jungkook, jangan pulang malam. Aku akan masak._

.

Semula Jungkook pikir ia salah menamai kontak Seokjin dengan nama yang seharusnya ia berikan untuk Taehyung. Semula ia pikir sore hari sepulang sekolah akan berjalan seperti umumnya; klub yang ia ikuti kebetulan libur, Sehun dan yang lainnya mengajak karaoke dan menghabiskan tiga jam berturut-turut, menghabiskan malam di apartemen kawannya itu dan muncul di rumah sebelum pukul dua belas malam. Tetapi manusia itu hanya bisa berencana, katanya.

Dan ketika ia sadar bahwa si pengirim pesan benar-benar Kim Taehyung, rencananya sedikit buyar meskipun tak ada kata _plan B_ dan isitilah lainnya untuk rencana hari ini yang Jungkook pikirkan.

"Kenapa, Jungkook?" Oh Sehun muncul di sampingnya, membuka loker sepatu sembari melirik layar ponsel Jungkook. "Kau tidak bisa hari ini?"

Jungkook mendengus, mematikan ponsel kemudian ia jejalkan ke dalam saku celana. "Tidak, ini hanya dari operator telepon."

"Oh,"

"Ayo cepat, siapa yang tadi bilang mau _booking_ selama lima jam, eh?"

Yah, terserahlah. Jungkook juga tidak bisa menjamin kalau penghuni baru rumahnya itu bisa memasak dengan baik.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Nyatanya, Seokjin melanggar janji. Walaupun apa yang ia katakan siang tadi tidak disebut juga dengan janji, pria itu merasa bersalah. Pasien di bangsal nomor dua ratus satu mengalami masa kritis, dokter yang seharusnya menangani sibuk di ruang operasi dan Seokjin menggantikan. Ia berpikir pukul delapan malam adalah waktu yang tepat untuk pulang tetapi pikirannya meleset jauh.

Selesai memarkir mobil di garasi, Seokjin membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru. Bunyi _pip_ nyaring berdengung ketika ia menekan tombol kunci mobil sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menyongsong jalan setapak menuju pintu utama. Ia menguyak tasnya dengan sedikit panik, mencari nada kerincing sebagai pertanda kunci rumah ditemukan. Menyebalkan sekali, kalau sudah seperti ini. Benda yang mudah dicari pun mendadak lenyap.

"Jin-hyung,"

Seokjin tersentak, dua detik kepala mendongak, keningnya lekas berkerut dalam. "Jungkook? Ya Tuhan, kau membuatku kaget—tunggu, kau baru pulang?"

Sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat, sejenak melirik arloji. "Ini baru jam sebelas, _Hyung_. Sudah biasa."

"Tidak, bukan itu. Taehyung akan masak makan malam, bukan?"

Sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat. "Oh, aku kira itu cuma wacana,"

"Demi Tuhan, otakmu itu bagaimana, sih?" Kunci berhasil ditemukan, Jungkook mengambil alih dari tangan Seokjin dan berjalan lebih dulu ke arah pintu. "Dari mana saja kau ini,"

"Seperti biasa." Pintu berhasil dibuka, Jungkook masuk dan Seokjin mengekor di belakang. Ia membiarkan pria itu yang menutup sambil menguncinya kembali. "Aku sudah lebih dulu ada janji, jadi yah, begitulah."

"Tetap saja harusnya kau usahakan pulang cepat,"

"Lakukan yang sama sebelum protes, _Hyung_ ,"

"Ranah kita berbeda, Jungkook," sahut Seokjin, sedikit ketus. Berderap ke arah saklar lampu untuk dinyalakan. Ia meletakkan tas di atas sofa tidak jauh dari ransel Jungkook. Spot favorit mereka kalau sudah terlalu lelah. "Taehyung?" Panggil pria itu pelan.

"Dia sudah tidur, biarkan saja,"

Seokjin menghela napas berat. "Benar juga. Harusnya aku jangan menjajikan—"

Ucapan dokter muda itu terputus cepat, atensi keduanya beralih spontan ketika suara _klek_ ringan terdengar, dilanjut dengan derit halus, dan kepala Taehyung muncul setelahnya.

"Aku kira siapa," katanya lugas, selugas bagaimana _roommate_ baru mereka keluar sambil menutup pintu kamar. Bajunya sudah berganti piyama, tetapi dua kantung mata dan mimik wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat mengantuk atau laiknya orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. "Malam sekali, pulangnya,"

"Ah, maaf, Taehyung." Seokjin menggaruk tengkuk, tangannya bergerak kikuk ketika ia melepas mantel dan menyampirkan di _hanger_ khusus. "Ada pasien yang mendadak kritis dan jam jadi sibuk sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku paham," Taehyung mengangguk berulang kali, sebelum kemudian lirikan matanya jatuh pada Jungkook. Ada jeda yang sempat mampir, Jungkook terlihat tidak acuh dan Taehyung seakan mengerti bahwa tak ada hal lain yang perlu dikatakannya saat ini. "Makanannya sudah dingin, aku panaskan dulu,"

Ia tidak sadar ketika Jungkook dan Seokjin saling bertatap satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku sudah kenyang?" tanya Jungkook, nadanya lebih mengandung heran dibandingkan sarkastik.

"Untuk apa?" Taehyung balik bertanya. "Kalau memang kenyang, kau akan langsung ke kamar, bukan? Tidak menunggu seperti ini,"

"Aku tidak menunggu,"

"Sesukamu sajalah," tanggap Taehyung, sosoknya dengan cepat lenyap di balik sekat dapur. "Kalian makan saja dulu, nanti mandinya."

Seokjin memberinya isyarat dengan gerakan kepala dan Jungkook menurut.

"Taehyung,"

"Hm?"

"Semua ini, kau... yang masak?" Bohong adanya kalau Seokjin tidak terkejut, termasuk Jungkook, barangkali. Mendapati bagaimana meja makan penuh dengan mangkuk _bibimbap_ yang tertutup plastik khusus makanan, irisan tumis daging untuk mereka bertiga, dan teko yang terisi dengan penuh.

"Aku kan sudah bilang hari akan masak," Taehyung menjawab ringan, berderap ke arah meja makan dan menumpuk mangkuk _bibimbap_ dengan satu tangan. Ia menaruhnya tidak jauh dari konter dapur dan mulai menyalakan _microwave._ Seokjin menarik salah satu kursi sedangkan Jungkook menempati tempat di hadapannya.

"Lalu, kau?"

"Apanya?"

"Sudah makan?"

Bahu Taehyung berkedik. "Makan sendiri itu tidak enak," ujarnya kalem, lagi-lagi luput melihat ketika dua orang penghuni di rumahnya saling tatap. "Aku juga tidak terlalu lapar, tadi. Dan sekarang baru sadar kalau perutku kosong."

"Kenapa?"

Taehyung menoleh, Seokjin melakukan hal yang sama, tidak menyangka Jungkook akan bersuara dengan nada yang dalam.

"Kau terlalu merepotkan dirimu sendiri." Tapi Jungkook sama sekali tidak menatap matanya. "Kau bisa saja menduga kalau aku, atau mungkin Jin-hyung, berpikir masakan luar lebih enak daripada masakanmu."

"Jungkook," tegur Seokjin.

"Aku memang menduga, kok," Taehyung berbalik, membuka tutup _microwave_ dan menaruh satu mangkuk di dalamnya. Punggungnya tampak kecil, tetapi Jungkook dan Seokjin tidak lepas menjatuhkan pandangan ke arahnya. "Tapi orang selalu bilang masakan rumah selalu bisa memberikan kesan tersendiri. _Well_ , tidak memaksa kalian percaya dengan argumen itu. Tapi menurutku itu tidak terdengar salah,"

Mau tidak mau, Seokjin terkekeh. "Kesan tersendiri,"

Taehyung menggumamkan _hu_ - _um_ dengan cara yang unik.

Jungkook mengerling penasaran. "Seperti apa?"

"Masakan rumah selalu terasa lebih hangat. Atau suasana yang diberikan. Atau mungkin obrolan ringan seperti ini, yah, tidak jauh dari itu. Entahlah kalian merasakannya bagaimana, sori, aku terlalu melankolis."

Taehyung terlalu sibuk dengan suhu _microwave_ , terlalu sibuk dengan mangkuk yang dipanaskan, dan terlalu sibuk bersenandung kecil sambil menikmati hening yang tiba-tiba menyusup.

Ia terlalu sibuk sampai tidak menyadari Seokjin, untuk segala kesadaran yang pria itu punya, juga Jungkook dan seluruh hal yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya, kembali bersitatap untuk ketiga kalinya dalam hari ini. Sesuatu melintas dari cara bagaimana mereka bertukar pikiran dan Taehyung tidak perlu untuk tahu. Belum saatnya.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali, ya, Jungkook," gumam Seokjin getir, "tidak merasakan _rumah_ seperti ini."

Tidak ada jawaban, tetapi kepalan tangan Jungkook di atas meja cukup menjelaskan.

"Ya? Kenapa, _Hyung_?"

Seokjin menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada, Taehyung. Aroma masakanmu menggoda sekali."

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **a/n** : hai :"))) saya gak yakin masih ada yang inget sama ff ini, huehuehue. tapi biar bagaimana pun, saya berusaha untuk tetap apdet. Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan review di chapter sebelumnya, masih membaca, bahkan sampai bertanya :")) salam hangat dari cakue /o/


	5. Page 04 : Memory

**"Scrapbook"**

 **Disclaimer :** intinya, tokoh di sini bukan punya saya kecuali ceritanya *wink*

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Page Four] "Memory"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Merah untuk Jungkook, sedangkan merah muda bagian Seokjin. Pagi itu dimulai ketika Seokjin refleks mengangkat sebelah alis, heran mendapati secarik kertas _post_ - _it_ oranye yang tertempel bisu di antara magnet-megnet kulkas sebelum matanya melirik Jungkook. Yang beberapa detik sebelumnya selesai menghabiskan sarapan dan berderap ke arah bak pencuci piring.

"Ini Taehyung yang buat?" tanya Seokijn ragu, menunjuk dua kotak bekal di atas konter. Jungkook menjawab dengan kedikkan bahu dan Seokjin mengerti. "Lalu ke mana dia?"

"Di kertas _post_ - _it_ -nya bilang pergi lari."

"Sendirian?"

"Memangnya dia punya teman?"

"Jungkook,"

"Sendiri atau tidak, bukan urusanku, Jin-hyung."

Seokjin menggeleng kecil. "Tapi kau akan bawa, kan?" Tak sampai satu sekon, ia langsung menambahkan. "Tidak, kau memang harus bawa kotak bekalnya."

Balasannya tidak ramah, tidak pula tanggapan yang mungkin selama ini diharapkan Seokjin. Tetapi ia sudah mengenal baik siapa itu Jeon Jungkook, mengenal bagaimana pemuda itu memilih untuk tidak memberikan jawaban dan lekas meraih kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkan. Tanpa anggukan, atau penjelasan lebih sampai kotak bekal merah itu dijejalkan ke dalam ransel.

Sebenarnya Seokjin juga tidak menyangka kalau dua kotak bekal itu ada di sana (termasuk secarik _post it_ oranye yang berkata warna apa untuk siapa), tersedia dengan rapi sehingga ia bertanya-tanya pukul berapa Kim Taehyung bangun dan sengaja membekali mereka makanan yang barangkali bisa Seokjin pastikan keadaan seperti itu jarang muncul dalam kehidupan mereka. Jauh sebelum kedatangan Taehyung. Biasanya ia akan membuat bekal sendiri, terburu-buru dan tidak memerhatikan isinya. Bahkan ia tak punya waktu membuat lebih untuk Jungkook karena pemuda itu selalu berangkat lebih pagi atau sebaliknya. Seokjin sibuk di rumah sakit, tak berbeda jauh dengan Jungkook. Salah satu dari mereka terkadang pulang sangat malam, terkadang tidak pulang, atau sengaja menyibukan diri sampai benar-benar sadar bahwa sebenarnya _penthouse_ yang mereka tinggali bersama tak ubahnya sekadar tempat istirahat dan bersinggah.

Ini adalah hal yang kecil, Seokjin tahu itu, keadaan yang seringkali luput di mata orang-orang. Bahwa suatu tempat yang kerap disebut rumah oleh kebanyakan khalayak terkadang tidak terasa seperti _rumah_.

"Kau pulang malam hari ini?" seru Seokjin cepat, Jungkook baru saja mencapai lorong pintu utama.

"Tidak tahu," balas Jungkook, tidak menoleh. "Tapi hari ini di sekolah juga tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa."

"Oke," Seokjin nyengir tipis. "Sepertinya aku juga tidak akan pulang terlalu malam."

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Jadi, Kim Taehyung, benar?"

" _Nde,_ " Taehyung mengulas senyum gugup. "Hari ini dan ke depannya, mohon bantuan Anda Manajer Jung."

Jung Hoseok mengibaskan tangan. "Alah, jangan terlalu formal. Panggil aku Hoseok-hyung juga tidak masalah." Pria itu membungkuk sembari mendekatkan bibir ke arah telinga Taehyung, lalu berbisik. "Yah, aku tidak biasa dengan sikap formal, jadi anggap saja ini rumah-rumahan toko buku."

"Hah?"

Hoseok mengulas cengiran konyol, tubuhnya kembali tegak. "Intinya, mohon bantuannya, Taehyung."

Manajernya ini jelas pria yang unik, Taehyung pikir. Dan ia merasa bahwa papan pengumuman lowongan _part time_ yang dibacanya dua hari lalu itu bukan sekadar kebetulan, tapi keberuntungan. Taehyung selalu suka toko buku, ia juga suka kopi dan hujan, dan kali ini kesukaannya bertambah dengan sifat supel juga aktif sang manajer, Hoseok.

 _Lacuna_ , adalah toko buku yang simpel sekaligus menarik. Sang pemilik dengan sengaja memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan klasik kayu mahoni dan jejeran rak bernuansa rumah pohon, dua sofa ganda tidak jauh dari konter kasir, dan teritori khusus penyewaan buku. Tatanannya disusun secara sistematis berdasarkan _genre_ , fiksi atau non-fiksi, dan kumpulan kamus termasuk buku panduan. Toko buku itu terletak di kawasan Myeongdong yang Taehyung rasa, terlihat kontradiksi dengan keramaian khalayaknya.

"Omong-omong Taehyung, kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Eh?" Taehyung mengerjapkan mata, sekali, dua kali, setelah itu berdeham kikuk. Ruangan tempat gantinya jadi terasa panas. "Ah, soal itu, tidak ada. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk kuliah dan, _Hyung_ bisa lihat sendiri, sibuk juga di sini. Dobel, ehe. Jadi aku tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir sampai sana."

"Memang sibuk, atau sengaja menyibukan diri?"

O-oh. Taehyung kukuh tidak ingin menarik impresi pertama kalau Hoseok itu memang supel, tapi sekarang ia tambahkan ternyata omongannya bisa sarkastik yang diselip dengan kelakar. Terus terang saja, dia adalah tipikal orang yang sulit dibenci.

"Nah, dua-duanya mungkin benar."

"Begitu?"

"Seperti itu."

Hoseok terkekeh kecil. "Sori, yang tadi itu semacam tes kecil dariku. Dulu ada dua karyawan yang terpaksa keluar dari sini gara-gara pacarnya marah, atau terlalu sibuk di sini dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya. Termasuk seorang pelanggan yang sengaja sering datang ke sini supaya dia sibuk dan tidak dengar keributan di rumahnya. Toko buku ini, Taehyung, tak ubahnya seperti kisah." Ia mendorong bahu Taehyung agar segera berjaga di konter kasir dan berkata. "Itu cuma prolog, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ayo kerja, kerja."

Barangkali ia akan bertahan di sini, entahlah, kerja sambilan di toko buku jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada ia harus menerima tawaran di kafetaria kampus rekomendasi Jimin. Salah-salah ia malah menyampurkan gula untuk makanan asin dan menaburkan micin untuk minuman manis. Jimin boleh bilang kalau Taehyung memasak begitu lancar di rumah, namun ketika keadaan ricuh oleh banyak orang, semuanya bisa menjadi kacau. Lacuna memang tempat _part time_ yang tepat untuk saat ini.

"Ah, Taehyung."

Atau mungkin tidak sama sekali.

"Ketemu juga. Harusnya dari awal aku ke sini saja daripada harus main kejar-kejaran."

Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit, astaga, saat akhirnya Taehyung berdiri mematung di belakang konter kasir dan senyum tipis Kim Namjoon pertama kali menyambutnya.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Sehun memandangnya penuh selidik, sedikit geli, dan Jungkook yakin air liur pemuda itu bisa menetes kapan saja ketika dihadapkan dengan sekotak bekal yang lengkap; tiga buah _onigiri_ , salad sayuran, potongan buah pir, dan beberapa butir permen rasa _mint_ —ya Tuhan, ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Taehyung. Buat kotak bekal saja seperti anak taman kanak-kanak yang mau piknik dan wisata.

"Waktunya mengaku, Jeon," cibir Sehun, sembarangan mencomot _onigiri_ berlapis rumput laut. "Kapan kau punya pacar? Kelas mana? Apa aku kenal?"

"Bedebah." Jungkook menendang satu kaki Sehun, kemudian berbisik lebih kepada diri sendiri. "Penghuni tidak diundang itu bisanya cuma berbuat konyol."

"Penghuni tidak diundang?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi aku dengar, lho," kejar Sehun. "Salah satu orang rumah, mungkin?"

"Bisa dibilang."

"Tumben."

"Apanya?"

"Maksudku, _orang rumah_. Seingatku, kau tidak pernah bawa-bawa yang seperti ini begitu lulus SMP." _Onigiri_ dilahap cepat. "Ibumu berubah pikiran?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jungkook kecil selalu merasa bahwa masakan ibunya adalah nomor satu. Yang terbaik di antara terbaik lainnya. Ada suatu keadaan spesial, saat di mana pihak sekolah mengadakan karya wisata dan sang ibu dengan sengaja membuatkannya kotak bekal berbeda dari pada biasanya._ _Ibunya tahu kalau Jungkook menyukai telur dadar gulung yang rasanya sedikit manis, kimbap dengan irisan salmon, atau onigiri yang sengaja dibentuk emotikon senyum._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook?"

Tepukan Sehun di bahunya membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook, ia tersentak kecil, mengernyit tidak suka, lalu menggeleng dan berdecak dalam hati. Benaknya masih mengingat pertanyaan Sehun mengenai orang rumah, kotak bekal yang sengaja disiapkan, dan dugaan terakhir yang tidak Jungkook sangka Sehun akan mengajukan pertanyaan serupa itu. _Orang rumah_ , _eh?_

"Buatmu saja."

Mulut Sehun terbuka, tapi tidak jadi melontar protes ketika Jungkook menggeser kotak bekalnya menuju Sehun, berdiri hingga derit kursi bebunyi nyaring, setelah itu berjalan keluar kelas dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di balik saku celana. Tanpa penjelasan, tanpa pula menunggu tanggapan Sehun.

 _Sori untuk yang tadi, Jeon_ —atau Jungkook memang sengaja pura-pura tidak mendengar seruan Sehun sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Katanya, rumah adalah tempat kau berpulang dan tak perlu memupuk rindu. Namun ketika kau pergi, rindu itu akan muncul karena memori yang sering terjadi termasuk yang sepele sekali pun senang sekali bermain dalam benak, tanpa mengetuk dan masuk begitu saja. Katanya, kenangan itu tidak sopan karena datangnya seperti ayam. Berisik seperti pantun-pantun yang cerewet. Bahkan tak mengenal lini masa layaknya kompas yang rusak.

Lucu sekali, definisi rumah itu, sampai-sampai hal sekecil seperti masakan rumah kesukaan pun Jungkook tak ingat.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Tiga puluh menit sebelum pukul tujuh malam, Seokjin tiba di parkiran supermarket pusat kota bersama Jungkook seusai berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari dan tambahan bahan makanan. Keresek belanjaan dijejalkan oleh Jungkook ke dalam bagasi belakang selagi Seokjin sibuk menyalakan mesin, menunggu setelah mereka duduk di kursi sembari memasang sabuk pengaman dan mobil melaju pergi. Radio sengaja tidak dinyalakan, Seokjin biarkan saja hening mampir dan niatan untuk membuka pecakapan pun lenyap ketika ia sadar kalau suasana hati Jungkook sedang tidak berada dalam tempatnya untuk diajak berbincang. Sore sebelum _shift_ -nya di rumah sakit berakhir, Jungkook datang dan berkata kalau dia akan menunggu sampai Seokjin selesai. Seokjin tidak meminta cerita, ia tahu Jungkook juga akan menolak jika ia bertanya langsung.

Setidaknya, Seokjin perlu waktu sampai Jungkook membuka suara lebih dulu.

"Jin-hyung,"

 _Ah._ "Hm?"

" _Hyung_ makan bekalnya sampai habis?"

Sepasang alis Seokjin bertaut, ia melirik Jungkook lewat sudut matanya. "Pertanyaanmu aneh," sahutnya, "tapi, ya, bekalku tentu saja habis. Aku suka _onigiri_ dan buah pirnya. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Yaah, begitulah."

"Kau oke?"

"Selalu."

"Ada masalah?"

"Tidak juga,"

"Di sekolah?"

"Negatif."

"Aku merasa seperti sebaliknya," ungkap Seokjin, dengan cepat mengalihkan fokus pada jalanan ketika Jungkook menoleh ke arahnya. "Tapi tidak apa-apa kalau belum mau cerita. Kau tahu aku, Jungkook, seperti aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Memaksa seseorang untuk mengeluarkan pikiran juga tidak bagus."

Jungkook mendengus kecil. "Aku malah merasa sedang melakukan konseling."

"Tidak ada salahnya."

" _Hyung_ ," jeda sejenak, Seokjin menanggapinya dengan gumaman yang sama, menanti hening dan ia mengerti diam adalah waktu di mana Jungkook berusaha menata frasa dan klausa dalam kepalanya. "Ada kabar dari _Eomma_?"

Beruntung tepat pada saat itu, Seokjin menginjak pedal rem dan mobil berhenti di pekarangan _penthouse_ mereka. Tidak ada goncangan seperti dalam film-film atau gravitasi yang mendadak terhenti dan tubuh limbung ke depan, tidak juga bunyi decitan ban yang memilukan. Tetapi hening canggung yang mampir di antara keduanya nyata, beberapa detik setelah mesin dimatikan dan sorot lampu mobil lenyap dalam sekejap.

"Itu di luar dugaanku." Kesepuluh jemari mengerat di sekeliling kemudi, dokter muda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Kalau _Hyung_ tidak mau bilang juga aku mengerti."

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku," sela Seokjin. "Ditutupi pun rasanya percuma. Kau sudah besar Jungkook, aku juga tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan segala sesuatunya darimu. Kau sudah besar dan bisa memilih apa yang akan jadi pilihanmu." Seokjin menoleh, mata bersirobok meski yang ia lihat hanyalah separuh wajah Jungkook yang membayang. "Aku hanya ... kaget. Ini pertama kalinya kau bertanya hal yang, yah, yang selama ini tidak ingin kita bicarakan."

Balasannya berupa kekeh samar, getir, tapi pertanyaan itu tidak pernah terjawab untuk saat ini. Jungkook tak memberikan waktu, Seokjin berusaha mengulur waktu, dan perbincangan itu berhenti ketika Jungkook akhirnya membuka pintu mobil tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Seokjin memandang punggungnya jauh, jauh, sebelum kemudian menghilang di balik pintu _penthouse_ yang telah dibuka. Ia kembali menarik napas dan menempelkan kening pada lingkar kemudi.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Nyaris mendekati tengah malam dan batang hidung Taehyung belum saja tampak.

Namun selang beberapa detik di mana tik-tok jam terus berdetik, Jungkook terbangun karena dering bel interkom yang ditekan berulang kali. Ia menutup laptop dengan sedikit panik, berjaga-jaga jika suatu saat Seokjin mendapatinya tidak tidur meski ia yang pertama keluar dari kamar. Seokjin muncul setelahnya lalu mengekor di belakang begitu Jungkook mencapai pintu, satu tangan memutar kunci dengan suara harus _klek_ , dan pintu terbuka.

Kemudian, tubuh sempoyongan maju, menabrak Jungkook cukup keras dan bau alkohol menguar kuat.

"Sampaiiiii!" Teriak Taehyung sambil mengangkat tangan kiri, ranselnya tergeletak begitu saja di teras. Keseimbangan Jungkook goyah, ia lekas berlutut dan berusaha menahan bobot tubuh Taehyung di antara kedua lengannya. "Malam ini tidak ada bintang, yeay! Tapi aku lihat bulan sabit, langitnya tersenyum! Oh, oh, Jungkook!" Rambut cokelat Taehyung berkibar bebas ketika mendongak. Ugh, bau alkoholnya memuakkan. "Coba kau senyum! Senyuuummm!"

" _Hyung_!" Panggil Jungkook, melenting sekuat mungkin begitu Taehyung berusaha menggapai wajahnya. "Dia sudah gila, bantu aku!"

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan, Tae," Seokjin berdecak, merangsek maju dan menarik lengan kanan Taehyung tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Rintihan kecil lolos, dari Taehyung, sehingga Jungkook menarik lengan kirinya sepelan mungkin. "Sofa dulu, Jungkook, sofa. Dia tidak bisa diam—argh! Jangan injak kakiku Taehyung!"

"Ups." Taehyung ber-ehe panjang. Kelopak matanya tidak fokus. "Sakit, ya?"

Jungkook mendelik ngeri. "Astaga."

Perlu sekiranya waktu bagi Jungkook dan Seokjin sampai Taehyung berhasil mengempaskan bokong di atas sofa. Jungkook berderap cepat menuju dapur sedangkan Seokjin berusaha mempertahankan posisi Taehyung agar tidak langsung tertidur. Kepergian Jungkook tidak lama, ia kembali membawa segelas air mineral dan biarkan Seokjin yang menangani. Dalam hal ini, pria itu yang lebih tahu dan lebih cekatan.

"Toleransimu buruk, Tae."

"Seratus untuk Jin-hyung! Padahal aku cuma minum dua botol _soju_ , lho!"

"Aku tidak butuh informasi itu. Sekarang, minum."

"Ini apa? Jus semangka?"

"Ya, ya, ini jus semangka."

"Oh, terima kasih!" Gelasnya tidak langsung kandas, tapi setidaknya Taehyung tak memuntahkannya begitu air mineral ditelan. "Perasaanku saja atau jus semangka sudah berubah rasanya?" Sekilas, meski tak mencapai dua sekon, sorot matanya sempat fokus. Memandang Seokjin dan Jungkook bergantian sebelum akhirnya tertawa samar. "Terserahlah. Pokoknya aku sayang kalian."

Bola mata Seokjin melebar, tak jauh berbeda dengan Jungkook, ada waktu di mana mereka menoleh dan saling menatap, lalu berpaling kembali pada Taehyung.

"Kau mabuk." Sinar mata Seokjin teduh, melembut. "Ayo, kami antar ke kamar."

"Tidak, tidak, yang itu benar kok," kilah Taehyung, bibirnya mengulas senyum ganjil. "Sini coba kemari kalian berdua."

Diburu rasa bingung, Seokjin menurut. Sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat tetapi tidak sempat menghindar begitu Taehyung menarik keduanya dalam sebuah pelukan. Tidak erat, tidak juga renggang. Telapak tangannnya halus, entahlah, menepuk punggung Seokjin dan Jungkook layaknya seorang kawan yang sudah lama tak saling bersua.

"Aku punya keluarga lagiiiii," bisik Taehyung antusias, suaranya teredam di antara celah leher Jungkook dan Seokjin, mengapit kedua pipi. Gerak-gerik di kakinya seperti bocah yang baru bisa berjalan. "Toh tidak akan ada sapu atau telapak tangan yang melayang nanti."

Protes yang keluar nihil. Jungkook tidak mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa mata dan pipinya memanas di saat seperti ini, atau ketika Seokjin berusaha menarik oksigen sebanyak yang paru-parunya perlukan, tidak juga menarik diri dan Jungkook paham ada saat di mana seharusnya ia mencoba mengandalkan apa kata hatinya dibandingkan logika.

 **.**

Atau ketika Seokjin dan Jungkook membalas pelukan Taehyung tanpa pemuda itu minta untuk melakukannya. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa betapa konyolnya mereka bertiga berpelukan tidak jelas di tengah malam seperti ini.

 **.**

Dan menunggu hingga kenangan-kenangan itu muncul. _Random_ seperti roll film lama, tetapi begitu rapi dan cantik laiknya susunan _scrapbook._

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Pulang, sekarang. Kau menyetir dan jangan minum_ soju _satu botol pun."_

 _ **"**_ **Oppa** _ **, kau terlalu kolot."**_

 _"Hyoin, kau ini perempuan. Tolong jangan_ —"

 _ **"Aku tutup teleponnya, pesta dimulai. Dah!"**_

 **.**

 _(Esoknya, tertimbun di balik_ headline _mana pun, media cetak atau internet_ , _semuanya memuat hal yang sama;_ _berita tergulingnya sebuah mobil di ujung jalan sudut kota, terjerembab pepohonan dan melesak di dasar jurang. Dua orang tewas, sepasang kekasih, kecelakaan terjadi karena keseimbangan buruk dan pengemudi yang mabuk.)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada masa di mana Seokjin memimpikan hal yang sama dan terkadang ia tidak ingat akhir dari kisahnya.

Tapi, tidak. Seokjin hanya beralasan.

Ia hanya pura-pura dan berusaha untuk melupakan.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **a/n :** sebelumnya, terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan _review_ _chapter_ kemarin ya 8"D /maafjugagaksempatbalesduluhuhu/ tapi saya ingin menanggpi _review_ dari seorang _anon_ :kalau boleh jujur, pemikiran saya awalnya juga gitu, kok. Mungkin lebih baik cerita ini gak dilanjut aja, mengingat betapa ngaretnya saya dan suka seenaknya apdet. Akan tetapi, sayangnya, keegoisan saya lebih mendominasi 8"D ada satu hal dalam fanfiksi ini, yang mengingatkan akan diri saya sendiri. Dan akhirnya saya putuskan bagaimana caranya membuat cerita ini selesai sampai akhir. Meski berkurang pembaca, meski berdebu, meski saya seenaknya dan akhirnya malah gantungin pembaca. Tapi toh, keputusan tetap ada di saya. Jadi, mohon maaf sekali, saya akan tetap melanjutkan fanfiksi ini /meskipunjatohnyanantitetepngaretmaafkan/. Dan terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, secara gak langsung jadi catatan buat saya juga :"DD

oh ya, setelah saya perang sama batin(?), kayaknya _Scrapbook_ bakal berhenti di _chapter_ 8 atau 10 :"D /ataumungkinkurang/ sedari awal saya nulis fanfiksi ini emang mau dibuat pendek tapi padat/gimana. Semoga saja tidak meleber huehuehue. Maaf atas kengaretan ini dan terima kasih sudah baca /o/


End file.
